


I am Doctor, Not A Party Animal

by geeky_ramblings



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-06
Updated: 2012-10-06
Packaged: 2017-11-15 17:51:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/530009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geeky_ramblings/pseuds/geeky_ramblings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There was no way he was suffer through a goddamn surprise birthday party.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I am Doctor, Not A Party Animal

**Author's Note:**

  * For [treksnoopy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/treksnoopy/gifts).



Something was going on and Leonard McCoy knew exactly what his best friend was planning. After three years of knowing James T. Kirk, he could tell when the bastard was trying to be devious. So when Uhura tried to lure him into the officer’s lounge, Leonard refused. There was no way that he was going to suffer through a goddamned surprise birthday party! Particularly one that James T. Kirk planned!

Knowing the overgrown baby, there were pinatas and party hats waiting for him. He was a doctor dammit not two year old. All Leonard McCoy wanted to do for his thirty-second birthday was to relax on his couch with his gorgeous husband. Thanks to said spouse’s quick thinking he had an excuse for not attending the party. Of course, it might have something to do with the fact that he married to Admiral Pike.

Either way, he was able to spend his birthday with good booze and his man. Bourbon, massive amounts of sex and cuddles was definitely worth missing Kirk’s dinosaur themed party. Sure he would have to make it up to Jim later but right now Leonard couldn’t find it in his heart to care. Especially while Pike was doing that thing with his tongue that he enjoyed so much.

As his husband’s mouth worked it’s magic on his cock, Leonard couldn’t help but think that this was a very happy birthday for him indeed.


End file.
